When Estel was bored
by Jade Tyger
Summary: FINISHED.Short story. A question that has bothered me for some time now, can elves wiggle their ears? Bagh! It's fluffy xp Flames used for kiln fires
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own empty Mountain Dew bottles and twix wrappers. But even that's debatable. Please don't sue. Flames used for kiln fires.  
  
A BIG thank you to...  
  
Tolkien: N'uf said.  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen: "You go girl!"  
  
BBLLPMLover: Spike liiiiivvvveesss!  
  
Merry the Psychotic coconut: Long live grapefruit inspired beverages!  
  
Now on with the ramblings. You'll have to use your imagination at little Aragorn having a cold.  
  
Little Estel rubbed his runny nose and fell back onto his bed.  
  
He hated being confined to his room and suffering in bed hour, after boring hour.  
  
During one night of his sickness, Elladan and Elrohir came to visit.  
  
"We are saddened that you are not felling well Estel," said Elrohir.  
  
"D'ank you Erohir (A/N: Yes, I meant to spell it that way, don't flame me with bad spelling of elvin names.)," squeaked Estel.  
  
Elladan laughed, "What happened to your voice Estel?"  
  
"I hab a code" whispered Estel.  
  
Elladan leaned closer to Estel who was beginning to turn red. "What did you say?"  
  
"I HAB a CODE!"  
  
Elrohir jabbed his elvin brother in the ribs, "Elladan!"  
  
"My apologies, young Estel. We shall leave you to rest." The twin brothers swept out of the room leaving Estel to his own devices.   
  
Estel grabbed a mirror off of the stand next to him and glared at his reddened reflection. "I hate being sick," he mumbled to himself, "why am I de only one in Imladris that catches codes?" He saw the look on his angered face and laughed.   
  
Soon he was crossing his eyes and contorting his face in all sorts of comical expressions.   
  
He crossed his eyes and wiggled his nose. He stuck out his tongue-blue from the medicine that Elrond had given him earlier-and folded while wiggling his ears.   
  
Estel dropped the mirror upon a sudden thought, could elves wiggle their ears?  
  
He had never seen them do such a thing. Did only the most powerful have the talent to do such a thing? Did only the least powerful? Could girls do it? Could boys do it? Why didn't they wiggle them if they had such ears? Could they hear better if they did wiggle them? Was it one of their great secrets?  
  
  
  
In the morning, Elrond came in with a tray bearing breakfast and a flask of some sort of blue liquid. "Good morning Estel."  
  
"Good morning Ada. Ada?"  
  
"Yes Estel?"  
  
"Can you..." Estel blushed, feeling stupid.  
  
"What is it my son?"  
  
"Can you wiggle your ears?"  
  
Elrond blinked, a little taken back by such a comment. "Why do ask, Estel?"  
  
"Well..., I was making faces in the mirror lad' nide and I found I could wiggle my ears. I've neder seen an elf wiggle der' ears."  
  
"You wonder who can and cannot," said Elrond as he poured out a spoonful of the blue liquid. He sat down on the bed and motioned for Estel to open his mouth.  
  
Estel sighed and opened his mouth; he dreaded the awful stuff.  
  
Once he had taken the medicine Elrond put the flask back on the tray.   
  
"Ada?"  
  
Elrond rose, "Some of us can and some of us cannot."  
  
"Can you?" The suspense was killing him.  
  
The elvin lord smiled and his slender ears twitched and quivered.   
  
Estel was a little shocked but then fell back in a fit of laughter.  
  
"You can! You can," he gasped.  
  
Elrond bowed his head, "I hope that you recover soon Estel."  
  
A/N: Well? I realize that it was a little long but hey, I don't sleep much and this is the result. Review and tell me if you think elves can wiggle their ears. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in a long time and that the previous chapter was messed up.   
  
Originally I meant for this to be a one shot but due to 'overwhelming' responses, ("I know that you can be underwhelmed and overwhelmed, but can you just be...whelmed?"-10 Things I Hate About You.) I'll go on and do a few stages of Estel's life. I know that neither he nor Legolas would, probably, never allow themselves to become intoxicated but this is the result of a tech.' college representative doing a sales pitch in my English class. By the way, this is set roughly around seventeen years after the first chapter.  
  
Disclosure: I don't hold any claims to Lord of the Rings or 10 Things I hate About You. (Sticks tongue out at money-hungry lawyers.)  
  
The Mirkwood forest loomed over the two companions; strong sentinels that quivered in a hushed language.  
  
Estel laughed and took another drink from the skin. "All right, Legolas. You're (hick) next!"  
  
"Enlighten me upon what task I must now perform, my ranger friend."   
  
The human smiled, he had never lost a drinking game and he had yet to see anyone out-drink himself.   
  
"Wiggle your ears."  
  
The son of Thranduile(A/N: I think that's spelled right.) blinked in astonishment. "I (hick) beg your pardon?"  
  
"I set upon you the effort of wiggling your ears! 'Else you want to take another draught."  
  
Legolas frowned with concentration; after a while he shook his head, defeated. "Pass me that skin, ranger."  
  
Estel leaned forward to give the elf the drinking skin but he was so drunk that he fell into the mud, laughing.  
  
Legolas grinned in amusement and started to pull his newly made friend up when he saw his father, Thranduile, the king of Mirkwood. He did not look pleased.  
  
"Ada!"  
  
Estel turned around and cocked an eyebrow, "Can you not wiggle your ears either?"  
  
A/N: Hahahaha!  
  
I am the strange vampire tiger! I wish upon ALL who reviewed their choice of a male elf and rum. If ye' be the male gender...well, (tosses many sports cars and cloned Lara Crofts) hope that I appeased everyone. 


	3. After They're Married

Arwen glided into their room, her beauty radiating into the morning shadows.   
  
"My love, we must leave now if we are to attend Lord Faramir and Lady Eowen's wedding."  
  
Aragorn finished tying his travel boots and looked up at the love of his life.  
  
They had been married for two months now and he had yet to see the lady's ears even twitch.  
  
"Arwen I must know something,"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"When I was an ill youth in your father's house, I learned that I could wiggle my ears. After asking the Lord Elrond, I found that he could as well."  
  
Arwen frowned, they didn't have time for this, "And what this thing that you must know, my Lord?"  
  
"Can you wiggle your' ears?"  
  
She rolled her eyes; of COURSE I can my love. What a strange thing you ask."  
  
"Then would you be obliged to show me?"  
  
Arwen pulled back her long, dark, tresses and quivered her slender ears.  
  
Aragorn laughed after she had finished.   
  
"May we depart now, my Lord?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
A/N: XD I'm listening to Roxette, Aqua, AND Dashboard confessional all at the same time; and stuffed with sugar! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Heehee, can you just imagine what Arwen's thinking? *Why on Arda did I marry this mortal fool?* if this sucks...well...go ahead and flame me; here's the response to the splendiferous people who reviewed chpt 2:  
  
Merry the Psychotic Coconut: So glad you like it, UPDATE or else I'll come outside and sing Christmas carols, and you KNOW how bad I am at singing.  
  
Dimgwrthien, Lady of Shadow: Ty for reviewing and pointing out the spelling mistake, RUM FOR YOU!  
  
BBLLPMLover: Do you *want* Haldir to wiggle his ears?  
  
happy molecule: ummm...hehe...ok. ;P another random mind! I'm not alone!  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen: You deserve a thank you as well, even if Harold the computer is sick. 


	4. The End

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my harem, laptop, and empty Mountain Dew bottles.

A/N: THANK YOU LALAITH FOR LETTING ME USE YOUR COMP! RUM AND SNAPPS FOR YOU! Ahm, this is the end. Three stages of his life and that's it hope that I brought someone happiness and laughter.

            The king lay on his bed, lungs drawing lesser and lesser amounts of air.

Arwen and Eldarion each stood on one of his sides. Weeping.

"My son." 

Eldarion knelt down next to his father, Aragorn, the king of Gondor so that the he would not have to draw more energy from his soul than necessary. 

"Yes sire?"

"I am traveling to the halls of Mandos. You're mother will follow me soon after and we will meet with lady Luthien and lord Beren. Where one day you will journey to."

The handsome young man bravely sniffed back a sob. "Yes sire."

"I have only one request of you my son."

"I shall obey whatever you desire father."

Aragorn smiled and laughed softly. 

"Wiggle your ears."

Eldarion looked up to his mother, his Queen, she nodded.

He wiggled his ears back and forth a few times.

Aragorn laughed and smiled, "thank you my son."

A/N: Aahahahaha. K, that was kinda cute no? 

Nheya. Review. I'll respond through the review page.


End file.
